The Boy Raised by Lusus
by Cancerous Canine
Summary: I was afraid. I was afraid of being judged because of how I was raised. I was afraid of being labeled an outcast. I was afraid because I knew no matter what I would never be accepted by others that were the same as I am. I was afraid of many things…but… then I met him. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Born

The Boy Raised by Lusus

Summary: I was afraid. I was afraid of being judged because of how I was raised. I was afraid of being labeled an outcast. I was afraid because I knew no matter what I would never be accepted by others that were the same as i am. The worst of all though… I was afraid of being left alone. Just the thought of having no one to care for or someone who would care for me scared me to death because believe it or not the feeing of being unwanted hurt more than the worst cut or bruise I have ever obtained. So yes, I was afraid. I was afraid of many things…but… then I met him. He was the same as I yet so different…He feared just as I did because of one insignificant little detail. No one saw the beauty he possessed and he taught me so many things. So yes, I have learned. I may have been born with fear but I have been taught love.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck or any of its characters sadly but if I did oh trust me you would know. There would be so many Gamkar moments and Kurloz and Kankri would be having hot kinky- you know what? Let's start the story! –que the nervous awkward laughter.**_

…

The boy raised by Lusus

Remember the name **Gamzee Makara**.

The evening sun was fading behind the angry gray clouds as day quickly turned to night, creating new shadows and dark patches around the three suspicious looking travelers that were passing by. Two adult trolls, the male a gigantic intimidating blue blood and a rather masculine female cerulean blood, and a freshly hatched indigo grub.

The small grub, not having a body developed enough to withstand the cold, cried out as a sharp gust of wind blew threw the gloomy, misty forest. A small drizzle had began to form as the temperature slowly dropped and the grub shivered as it thrashed around uncomfortably in the blue bloods grip.

"Aye you little fucker! Stop squirming around or ill accidently squish you to death!" The blue blood growled out shaking the terrified grub as it hissed and squeaked as it thrashed. The grub hissed loudly then opening its tiny jaws displaying tiny, yet sharp, fangs then slammed its mouth onto the open area on the adult trolls hand.

The adult troll grunted in pain. The little jackass bit him!

"Why you little-"The giant bared his fangs, giving the grub a single bone crushing squeeze. The grub let out a loud squeak before cowering away in the blue bloods hold and the blue blooded chuckled highly amused with himself, well, that is until he felt something warm trickle down his arm slowly.

"Oh bloody hell! The brute has gone and pissed on me!" The blue bloods face distorted to not only one of disgust but horror as he looked from his arm to the shivering grub who was whimpering quietly to itself in fear.

"Would you shut the hell up? You're going to attract extremely unwanted attention you idiot!" The female of the pair snarled as she folded her map that she held and stuffed it into her messenger's bag to avoid losing it in the harsh freezing winds that pushed at them.

The blue blood opened his mouth to retort but shut it quickly, looking at the upset grub he shook his head, sighed, and then fallowed his female counter part. The weather soon had taken a turn for the worst as the storm picked up. Soon the small drizzles turned into violent showers as the wind shook the tall trees around them with a great force. You could faintly hear the sound of predators picking their prey through the night. The cerulean female looked back as she held onto the nearest branch.

"Are you alright back there?" The female shouted over the deafening rain, growing anxious when she got no immediate answer.

"I'm alright.. just.. A little preoccupied at the-"

_**BOOM!**_

The blue blood snapped his head up at the unexpected sound just in time to see the large trunk of a struck tree come crashing down in his path. The blue blood rolled out of the way, accidently dropping the grub in the process, and the female screamed out in terror as the trunk managed to land on the blue bloods arm with a sickening crunch. Blue blood leaked out as he tried to pull his arm free from the burning tree and the cerulean female rushed to his side quickly. Seeing that the trunk had completely shattered his arm it was obvious he would not be able to get his arm out with out completely tearing it off, she pulled a medium sized axe from her bag she gave him a look that held an apology. Without any warning or comforting words she let out a small cry as she brought the axe down on his arm, blue splattered everywhere as she ignored the pained cries from her partner. Delivering yet another blow she held her breath as the smell of his blood became over bearing. The cerulean quickly helped her partner up when she successfully cut the arm clean off and started to drag him away.

"W-wait our orders w-we have to-." The giant was cut of by a croaked cough. The pain had become unbearable but he bit his tongue and stood strong like the noble blood he was. He looked back to see the flames licking around the small wiggler as it cried out in horror for help. Indigo blood stained around the area and the blue blood guessed it had gotten cut or it scrapped itself when it fell from his hold. Flames engulfed the area around them as they hurriedly moved through the forest.

"It doesn't matter anymore! We did what the Condesce told us to do, to get rid of the next heir to The Grand Highblood's throne and there is no WAY that little nuisance can live through this." The female troll's voice shook as she swallowed down her tears.

Both troll's hurriedly walked through the forest, neither looked back to the frightened grub that whimpered and whined weakly as it watched the adult pairs form fade into the forest. The flames grew and rose to frightening heights as it spread even more across the forest, the rain could do nothing to settle fire as it ventured closer and closer to the little wiggler blocking its view. The small little poor thing curled up as smoke filled its lungs making it harder and harder to breath and it let out a small croaked trying desperately to fill its lungs with air. Little indigo droplets trailed onto the rough ground below it as it tried crying out again to seek protection but it was cut short as fire licked its way up its small delicate shoulder burning him. The grub let out a fierce sounding wail as its vision began to go dark. Opening its eyes one last time it jumped as a large pair of nostrils huffed into its face. The grub shook as it looked up eyes wide in amazement as it saw the large sea-goat. The sea-goat stuck its big tongue out then licked the grub once tasting its blood making the grub whimper even louder. The Sea-goat purred comfortably to the small grub as it fell into the hypnotizing yet alluring world of unconsciousness.

…

_**A few earth months later…**_

Remember the name **Karkat Vantas**.

A cloaked man paced outside a tent impatiently as he awaited his second born. He grew restless as he heard the wails of his Matesprit as the Leo brought their second born son into a world so full of hate and segregation. Blowing his shaggy boyish styled hair out of his bright red eyes he paced faster in distress.

"Relath thignleth. The Dithciple will be fine the hath done thith before you know." The Signless shifted his tired eyes over to his morail The Psiioniic and nodded slowly in defeat. He moved over to his life long friend and sighed taking his hood off he ran a hand slowly through his hair.

"Yes my friend, I know but I cannot help but worry. Many do not live through the second birth." The Signless rubbed his candy red eyes that had bags under them from sleepless nights as he took a seat. His moirail only nodded silently before papping him a couple times on the back to help ease his pale companion's distress. He too was worried about The Disciple's health as she birthed his moirail a second prodigy since the birth of grubs were extremely intense and often took a toll on a low bloods health. For now they could only hope the birthing went smoothly but from the lack of response they got form the Dolorosa they immediately guess they were having some complications. Even still they could hear the Disciple's cries of pain as she called for her Matesprit to be by her side but the Dolorosa hissed at them when they tried to go in. He even had to restrain the Signless when he tried to barge in there to comfort his lover.

"It will be fine thignleth. Jutht hold on and hope for the betht." The Psiioniic lisped out and the Signless let out an aggravated breath. The two sat outside deep in thought for what seemed like hours before they finally heard the precious sound of a whimpering grub being brought into the world and the Signless quickly stood and pushed his way into the tent to see the Dolorosa holding a small mutant red grub wrapped in a bundle of red and olive stained blankets. The Dolorosa looked to him and smiled as she held out the small wiggler and for the four time the Signless forgot to breathe completely as he held the small grub. Right as the Psiioniic came in he too froze as he looked from his lover to the Disciple who waved to him weakly. He waved back until he saw the new member of the group in his pale companion's arms. The Signless held it protectively as the new born squirmed looking around looking for the warmth of its mother. The Signless smiled brightly and a small bright red tear escaped his eye.

"You look like thit Dithciple." The Disciple smiled to him because it was true. She looked as frail as ever right now and not to forget extremely tired, sweat covered her and the bed below her was stained mostly with olive and a little bit of bright red her wild yet beautiful hair looked knotted up as she laid there. The sight was certainly rare since the Disciples surprising strong body held enough muscle from living in the woods for most of her life to take down a giant hoofbeast. The Dolorosa placed a soft hand on her adopted sons arm making him snap out of the trance he was in.

"What will you name this little one my son?" The Signless looked to the Disciple and smiled.

"We agreed on the name Karkat… Karkat Vantas." Signless looked to the Psiioniic and smiled. "It looks like Sollux will have a new play mate." The Psiioniic smiled back warmly and slapped the Signless's back softly laughing he spoke.

"I would love that."

And so as the Psiioniic and his Matesprit exited the tent to leave both parents to rest with their new born the Signless crawled into bed with his love not minding the dirty sheets at all he smiled kissing her lips softly. The Disciple let out a loud purr at her red mate's display of affection and moved close to snuggle against him, careful of the tiny grub that softly snorted between them, she fell asleep to the sound of her matesprit's soft purring.

The Signless reached up to move a strand of hair from her eye view as he too felt tired. He kissed her forehead and smiled at the content mew she let out. Tonight they would rest; tomorrow they would introduce their little Karkat to thousands at his father's next sermon.

  
A/N: This isn't really the first chapter since the next one will start their journey together. This just shows how Gamzee was found by his Lusus and how Karkat was born. I decided to make the female troll give birth like a human would but theirs is more painful and agonizing. There is a little pit of fluff between the Signless and the Disciple here since they will be kind of like Karkat's Mother and Father :3. There will be unrequited Solkat just to warn you guys but most will be pale. The Signless and Disciple have for kid's total (Kankri, Muelin, Nepeta, and Now Karkat.) but Kankri and Karkat are the Signless's prodigies just as Muelin and Nepeta are the Disciple's. Next chapters will be up soon (Maybe not too soon but ill post as fast as I can!) so look out for it okay? I hope you guys will like this more than my last story since that one had no real plot line to it just a small story and a little bit of smut. This will have smutt but you have to let me strengthen Gamzee and Karkat's trust and bond first okay? See you soon I hope!

-Sonoma


	2. Chapter: What is best for him?

The Boy raised by Lusus

_**Fifteen human years later.**_

"It's not fucking fair and you know it asshole!" Karkat shouted getting closer to Kankri to yell into his face. Kankri only frowned at him then gave him one of his famous discipline glares. Kankri crossed his arms; his brother was always just too childish to realize there were topics more important than him. Kankri huffed as Karkat continued to yell; the others at the campsite watched with mixed emotions, some with sadness and others with surprise. It wasn't exactly the first time Karkat just felt the need to express his opinion openly but to do it like this? No, this was a first. He had never exploded on anyone with this much hostility in his tone. Kankri shook his head in disapproval and closed his eyes.

"Karkat you know we don't mean to leave you out. We just don't want you getting hurt…." Kankri looked down at the youngest in the group with a calm, sincere look on his face. He sighed as Karkat looked at him with an annoyed yet angry expression.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? You retarded fuckwad! Even Nepeta knows more than me and she's the smallest one here! Don't you think I should at least know where were going next? I mean is it that hard for your slow complicated brain to at least tell me what village or town were going to next so I don't have to constantly bug your ass?!" Karkat hissed in anger his finger jabbing into Kankri's chest with every insult. Nepeta looked like she was going to cry while Porrim only frowned as she watched the younger Vantas get even more aggressive with her moirail. Porrim knew though not to interfere in there affairs as that would instantly set off not only Sollux, who had been getting even more testy with each passing minute, but Kanaya too since she cared for Karkat on a motherly term. Kankri was red in the face from anger as his frown became more noticeable and everyone, minus Sollux, Kanaya, and Meulin, almost scooted away from the seats they sat at from around the bonfire.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU'RE WEREN'T SO INSUFFERABLE I WOULD TELL YOU WHAT YOU WANTED TO KNOW! YOU NEED TO GROW UP KARKAT VANTAS AND THAT'S FINAL! STOP YOUR UNEEDED WHINING AND COMPLAINING AND GET YOURE ACT TOGETHER BECAUSE IM AM UP TO HERE WITH YOUR EXCESSIVE BULLSHIT!" Kankri shouted at Karkat in anger and Karkat momentarily flinched at the harsh commanding tone that came from his brother before snarling with as much ferocity as his older sibling. The others in the circle gasped loudly except for one member who snarled loudly. Kankri almost never cursed and especially to his younger brother who on the other hand seemed like a broken machine with how much curses he spat but here Kankri stood giving his brother a daring glare while he tapped his foot, waiting for his siblings retort.

"THAT'S COMPLETE UTTER BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT! YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE YOU KNOW THAT? GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR NOOK AND YOUR BULDGE OUT OF YOUR EARS AND JUST LISTEN TO ME-"

"Boys, boys what in the world is going on here?" Just like always the Signless came in to play peace maker between the two boys but was shut out as Kankri screamed back at Karkat making the other troll raise his voice to talk over his brother.

""Y-You guys pawlease quiet down." Nepeta spoke quietly.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP NEPETA!" Growl.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL HER TO SHUT UP!" Snarl.

"BOYS!" Both trolls stopped instantly at their father's harsh tone and looked toward their father who was frowning. "What is the meaning of this?"

The Disciple had come looking for the Signless fallowed by the Psiioniic and the Dolorosa after hearing all the yelling. The Disciple looked between the three confused then looked to Meulin who was comforting a crying Nepeta. The Disciple looked to the Signless and gave him a worried glance to which he returned to with a sigh and a promise that he would explain later. The Signless looked at Karkat and gave him a hard glance.

"Karkat go to your room." Karkat only glared at him.

"Why the hell do I-" The Signless frowned.

"I SAID GO!" Karkat opened his mouth then shut it and without glancing back he went. Everything went silent and the only noise that was heard was Nepeta's loud hiccups as she tried calming down.

The Signless looked to Kankri and crossed his arms giving him an expected glance. Kankri stared back at him then sighed.

"Father I-"

"Save it. Kankri, you are older than him. You shouldn't stoop down to his level. I thought I taught you more than this." Kankri only nodded as his father turned and left with the rest of the adult rolls. Sitting down Kankri covered his face with his hands looking up only when Nepeta pulled at his sleeve.

"Kankitty is Karkitty going to be okay?" Nepeta sniffled and Kankri forced a smile onto his face, pulling his little sister close, he pat her back gently.

"I hope so Nepeta. I hope so…" Nepeta rubbed her tears away and smiled being lulled to rest as Kankri hugged her she started purring loudly.

-  
**With Karkat Vantas.**

"Fucking idiots." Karkat grumbled as he hugged his knees to his chest. He sniffled lightly before rubbing at his eyes to get rid of the tears that collected there, it wasn't like he liked getting into fights with his family, quite the opposite really, but he just felt like no one ever told him shit and when something big did happen he either didn't know or was the very last to know. He was only a couple sweeps younger than his older brother and he was still treated like a grub and he was so fucking tired of it! It was… kind of like they didn't even really need him. All he ever did was fuck things up. He wished he had a different family, a different blood color, a different life…. After all living a life in secrecy wasn't as fulfilling as a regular life. So here he sat, alone, in a dark tent, to busy sniffling and sulking to realize his moirail had entered his room. It took him a moment to register the arms then slowly yet comfortably slid around his waist as he was pulled in to his moirail's chest. Karkat clutched Sollux's shirt as he shoosh papped him, and Karkat's eyes closed slightly as he got comfortable in his lap.

"Thooth kk, it'th all right. Jutht calm down." Sollux slowly pulled Karkat towards him as he softly stroked his cheek. Karkat immediately felt almost weightless as the calming effect spread throughout him body leaving him with this warm tingly feeling. Sollux shooshed him again then slowly planted a kiss on his cheek and then on his forehead. He seemed to always like pushing the strictly pale walls that Karkat had enforced ever since they had barely came moirail's and no he wasn't dumb either, he knew about the red feeling's Sollux had harbored for him; In fact almost everybody knew. Nepeta even made them a ship called 'Solkat' or some shit like that. Karkat just… didn't feel even an ounce of red for him; it would be as weird as dating Kanaya or even worst dating his own brother. Sollux was just too stubborn though to give up what he felt and even though Karkat said the relationship strictly platonic his advances became even bolder and bolder.

After a moment of silence Karkat snuggled deeper into his hold absolutely craving the pale interactions; Karkat listened to his loud yet surprisingly soothing purr and even began to purr himself as he felt his worries and fears instantly vanish as his best friend held him. God it would suck to not have a moirail.

In his room Kankri thought the very same thing as he laid his head in Porrim's lap; she messed and toyed around with his hair as a quiet purr poured from within his chest making it rumble. Kankri sighed as he nuzzled his moirail's lap absolutely loving the comforting notion she made as she shooshed him. Porrim was always such an exquisite moirail and always knew how to comfort Kankri when he was at his darkest moments truth be told he didn't know what he would do without her. Her voice was as soft as the finest silk yet could be loud enough to frighten you when she was angry, it held a motherly tone to it that just comforted him when he heard it and his purr rose to a new height as she spoke out.

"Kankri you can't always keep him locked out you know. In the long run it won't do either of you any good mentally and physically." Porrim sighed tired.

"Please Porrim can we not talk about this for now?" Kankri just wanted some peace and quiet to sooth his headache. Yes, he knew but it wasn't really a topic he wished to talk about during their feelings jam.

"No we may not! I have never seen either of you act this hostile towards each other! You almost fought each other and I have a feeling you two would have if not for your father stepping in like that." Porrim glared at you softly. Well… there goes that motherly tone.

Kankri sat up as he sighed; he scratched the back of his neck as he looked down to avoid her stare. He knew she was slightly disappointed in him but she wasn't the only one; he too felt ashamed for getting so out of hand. Kankri was only, after all, trying to be a good brother.

"I just want what's best for him…" His voice was filled with sadness as you looked up to her, she took on a thoughtful look on her face and Kankri waited for her to respond.

"Well? What is best for him?" Kankri hadn't expected that. _What is best for him_? The question rang through Kankri's head as he asked himself that.

"To tell you the truth… I have no idea."

Hours pasted by as night slowly took over day and plenty of bright stars shone in the cold night sky giving all who stared at them a dazzling view, but one troll laid awake that night tired but unable to get any sleep what's so ever. The troll slowly got up from his moirail's hold, careful not to wake the sensitive sleeper; he tiptoed to grab his bag. The bag contained a fresh pair of cloths, his famous sickles, and drawing material for when ever he felt the need to draw or paint. The troll, now known as Karkat, grabbed his cloak that the Dolorosa made him and put it on securely. The cloak was strikingly similar to his father but was a simple midnight black with his symbol in gray on his back, perfect to help him get by unnoticed. Karkat figured he would go on a midnight stroll to help relieve his still pent up stress and then maybe go relax in the hot springs.

Slowly unzipping the tent he swung his bag onto his back and looked around, sighing to himself in relief he tiptoed past everybody's room, especially careful around Kankri's, and picked up the speed as he went up the trail to the forest. Looking around to make sure no one saw him he smiled lightly to himself and began walking up the path. He looked around the forest as he walked noticing how tall the trees were as the cold breeze drifted by rusting their leaves. Karkat held the cloak closer to himself as he felt a violent gust of icy air hit him. Winter was always a bitch, he swore to himself as he looked at the white snow that was around him. Stepping over a random pile of snow he sighed. Why could the weather ever be pleasant? Oh, right, it was its job to intentionally fuck you over.

Karkat smiled as he arrived at the hot springs and immediately dropped his bag under one of the many tree's around the empty area that were close to the hot spring's. He could already feel the amazing heat caress his skin as he slowly stripped his clothing; layers joined the discarded pants on the floor besides him as he slowly got in quickly warming his cold body up and making him feel even more relaxed than he was after his feelings jam with Sollux. He lowered his entire body into the water until he was completely under and then came up wiping the water away from his mutant eyes. It felt so relaxing to be away from his annoying family for once and he was glad he decided to do this. It was so worth the punishment he would probably be getting later if they were to find out. Pulling the bag closer he opened it getting the necessary cleaning product's he needed to wash himself and just like his mother used to do when he was just a tiny grub he put some of the hair products on his hands and ran his fingers through his hair. Sadly, just like everything else in this fucked up world, good things eventually came to an end. Karkat got up and reluctantly got dressed. Putting his usual sweater on, he blew his hair out of his eyes as he put the rest of the clothing in his backpack on; plus the cloak. Walking away from the springs he ventured further into the mysterious forest taking in every beautiful detail the forest had to offer him like the bright stars in the sky to the sleeping beast that would sometimes appear. He wondered why he was never aloud to do this…

Karkat halted when he heard rustling in the bushes, not fucking dumb enough to blame it on the wind, he froze. It happened all to fast and he let out a quiet gasp as his leg gave out from under him making him stumble and fall onto the cold forest floor. Confused at the pain that ripped through his side he looked down. There he saw what was causing the pain; an arrow was lodged into the side of his waist making candy blood gush out and stain the virgin white snow beneath him. He touched the wound slowly and brought it to his face; there was enough light in the forest for him to see HIS blood decorating his hand and all up his side, some even on his face. Indigo eyes flashed in the night and his breathing picked up, a highblood… No... The highest blood on the Hemospectrum he has ever encountered stood before him. Feeling a sudden wave of nausea wash over him like a wave his vision faded as the world suddenly became dark. 


	3. Chapter: Acceptance from the Herd

_The Boy raised by Lusus_

_Chapter: Acceptance from the Herd_

****  
_You could smell the faint stench of blood around you as your vision slowly cleared, and you felt around searching for something. A clue, maybe for some sort of identification of where you were? You had no clue what's so ever. You could hear what sounded like booming laughter around you as your eyes opened to see multiple bright, vibrate colors before your vision faded out and you had to close your eyes again; You entire body felt completely numb as you tried to sit up and after almost falling down twice you finally successfully sat up. The booming laughter became even louder and you could even make out some sort of fucked up carnival music. The music sounded like it was playing backwards and gave you the strange and terrifying feeling of discord happening about. Your heart told you to flee but your brain completely shut down your ability to move or to even get up as the music sang its bone chilling tune even faster. Your eyes open as if on cue and you opened your mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Red, gold, blue, cerulean, olive, jade, teal, brown, violet, all of these colors were splattered on the walls of the enormous beautifully constructed room. The walls were painted with the rich colors of the hemospectrum and you desperately scrambled backwards your heart becoming frantic as your pulse raced. You could hear people talking around you, whispering, laughing, they all just mocked about as you listened carefully._

_**Mutant.**_

Outcast.

Different.

Disgusting.

What's wrong with him, why is his blood color that shade?

Kill him.

Save his blood.

Such a disgusting red.

He's just too different.

Hideous mutant.

_They seemed to grow louder until you had to cover your ears, but still you heard every single insult they spit at you and you could almost imagine their sneers and angry glares as some started to laugh at you and your fear of them. They all seemed to join in as they chanted one single word.  
__**  
Mutant.  
Mutant.  
MUTANT.  
MUTANT.  
**__**MUTANT.  
MUTANT.  
MUTANT.  
**__**  
**__ Your body convulsed as you desperately tried to block out their chants, the voices laughed at you; they enjoyed your pain, your suffering, the thrill it gave them to see you weak and cowering. They became more dark and sinister as tears streamed down your cheeks.  
"STOP!"__****_

_ The chants stopped and you slowly moved your hands from your ears. Everything was silent; the music had stopped, the chants had stopped, not even the laughter continued, everything was dead silent._

Suddenly you were yanked by the collar of your sweater and thrown across the floor, your body slammed into the immaculate floor with a loud thud. The carnival music went up to deafening heights as you were handcuffed with your symbol, you tugged and thrashed your arms around trying to get the cancer shaped shackles off of your wrist. The booming laughter was heard over the music and you looked in the direction the laughter came from. The on top of a hill of skulls and bones sat a gigantic troll; a sinister smile sat on his face as he looked down at you with cold indigo eyes, his face was covered in strange markings that resembled a skeletons and you mentally screamed out. You knew who this was; The Grand Highblood looked down at you with interest as he studied your diminutive form. By his side you saw two more tall males, one with an entire skeleton suit, he watched you with an almost friendly smile on his stitched lips, but a feeling rose in your chest. One of resentment and hatred spread throughout your body and you almost snarled out your displeasure to him. His eyes were blank as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on the wall behind him to enjoy the show. The other though, who was cuffed just as you were, looked at you with panic in his eyes as he roared out to you but strangely you couldn't hear a single word he said. Something about him seemed familiar though…. His messed up face paint, his shaggy and perfectly wild hair, and those warm indigo eyes that were held with a friendlier and warmer look that the other two clearly missed. You felt a wave of multiple emotions take over, sadness, longing, happiness, terror, hurt, and sanctuary, all of them led to the one feeling that bloomed throughout your entire body. _**Love**__. You had no clue whatsoever who he was or how you both ended up in the Grand Highblood's execution room but none of that mattered to you now. He screamed and begged as he thrashed around in the chains that confined him, until he finally fell to his knees in defeat._

Millions cheered in the stands around you as they caused even more uproar and chaos. The Grand Highblood watched with satisfaction as an executioner dragged your beaten body onto a stand in front of the crowds and forcing you into a Guillotine, he raised his axe.  
  
_**Welcome to the Dark Carnival Brother.**_

  
Karkat awoke with a scream, sweat dripped from his cherry tinted gray skin as he hurriedly sat up, candy red tears streamed down his face. His choked on his scream as pain spread across his body and he was forced to lie back down; Karkat hissed as he held the wound and looked down at his sweater-less chest. A large bandage covered his entire mid-chest and you could see the blood that had been staining the area as if someone tried to force it to close. Know THAT was going to leave a scar.  
Karkat looked around noticing he was in a cave of some sorts, it was big with a wide entrance at the front of it and he could hear a faint whistle as steps approached. Karkat internally panicked as the steps sounded closer and closer as the whistling got louder. Where the hell was his bag?! His bag was missing along with his weapons so there was absolutely no way to protect him from the asshole that was just about to probably cull him because of his rank on the hemospectrum. Karkat tensed as the high blood came in dragging a giant hoofbeast behind him; his indigo eyes widened as he saw Karkat's conscious form then a giant smiled lit up his face. Placing his club next to the club entrance he quickly moved the hoofbeast and ran strait towards you. Kneeling down next to you he ran his finger over the bandage studying it to make sure it was secure.

Karkat held his breath as the other teen looked him over. Gog this sucked.

"Well damn brother, thought we had motherfuckin lost ya. Hehe." The boy sat crisscross as he leaned backwards on his palms. He gave Karkat a friendly smile while Karkat only stared at him like he had grown at second head. The boy jumped up suddenly startling Karkat as he rushed to the cave entrance and ran out somewhere. Karkat sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face as he noticed the Highblood's behavior; he acted like a damn grub. He thought they were supposed to be all evil and stuck up and shit like that not childish or extremely retarded. Karkat sat there for a couple minute in thought but quickly recovered when the boy ran back in with a giant shit eating grin on his face.

Karkat looked at him suspiciously as he held out his hand for him to grab. What? No yelling? No insults or snide comments? Well that was defiantly a first. Karkat, ignoring his brain that screamed at him to Hal ass as soon as he could get up, took the strangers hand. Karkat felt another hand grip his elbow as he was carefully pulled up; he tried to steady himself on his wobbly feet but found himself struggling to stand as he almost collapsed. The boy behind him caught him as his legs gave out and quickly put his arm under his legs to carry him bridal style and Karkat yelped as his injury brushed against the stranger's chest.

"Sorry motherfucker, didn't mean to shoot you back there, I all up and motherfucking thought you were a beast strolling around lookin for some food."

"Yeah..." Was all Karkat offered for a response. He was way too tired for some stupid shit like this to be going on this early in the- Oh holy of mother fuck…

"The names Gamzee motherfucking Makara by the way little bro." Well great, at least he got a fucking name. Karkat shielded his eyes from the burning sun that shone brightly in his eyes and hissed, his eyes were extremely sensitive to light since of his mutant heritage so he usually stayed inside most of the mornings. What day was it anyways? What time was it? Seeing the position of the sun Karkat could tell it was ten-ish, maybe even eleven? Just how long had he been asleep…..

Gamzee shifted Karkat in his hold accidently making Karkat bonk his head on one of the giant rocks near the cave and Karkat grumbled lowly, sending a glare at Gamzee he rubbed the back of is now sore head.

"HEY! Watch where your swinging me you mentally challenged fuck knob, Gog I've seen grubs with a longer intention span than your ass-hat nook slurping self- ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME? " Karkat growled baring his nebbish fangs in annoyance, Great now not only did his ribs feel like somebody tore each and every one of them out with a rusty spoon but his head hurt like a motherfucker.

Looking around Karkat was actually surprised; as Gamzee strode on they had walked closer to the shore of a gigantic beach, but not only was it the beach that surprised him, he had never gotten the chance to go, but the giant herd of sea-goats did a pretty good job helping with his shock. Karkat felt even tinier than usual as he looked at the gigantic goats that huffed as they watched Gamzee carry you out to the biggest buck there. Karkat immediately noticed all of the other bucks and nannies bow there heads and slowly backed away as the dominant male goat swam forward and guessed that the biggest buck was probably the alpha. Gamzee smiled warmly at the large beast and waved happily almost dropping you in the process, the goat bent down and nuzzled Gamzee before settling his yellow eyes onto Karkat. Gamzee put him down slowly trying to avoid irritating his already critical wound.

"Little dude, this is Goat-Dad. Goat-Dad, this is…"

"K-karkat." Karkat stuttered slightly as the goat lowered his head and inhaled his scent. 'Goat-Dad', as Gamzee called him, moved downwards to sniff around the wound on your chest; Huffing and backing up Goat-Dad let out a curious grumble and pushed his muzzle closer to Karkat's wound and Karkat yelped. On of the curious Nannies of the herd inched closer as Goat-Dad finally put some space between the two of them and also sniffed at his blood soaked bandages; The Nanny surprisingly stuck her tongue out and licked Karkat across his stomach making the small troll gasp in pain. The female erupted in purrs as she nuzzled Karkat tenderly igniting many snorts and some neighs from the group. Gamzee smiled like an idiot as he looked to you and you only gave him a confused glance.

Later that day, after watching Gamzee roughhouse with some of the young kids in the group, the pair laid on the warm beach; Karkat was on his back while Gamzee sat up to play with the sand and the water as it crashed against the shore line. He explained to Karkat about how the Nanny that had tasted his cherry colored blood was the eldest out of the entire herd so she was instantly the most respected; he explained that since she accepted him the rest of the herd felt a little bit more at ease and decided to keep Karkat with them. Though most of the bucks were still a little on edge about him staying the Nannies seemed rather fond of him as most of them laid around him grooming him and even sometimes nuzzling him as Gamzee got rowdy with the rest of the kids there. Karkat blew is bangs out of his eyes as he watched the sun set creating beautiful vibrate colors that painted the sky as it continued to slowly go down, he wondered about his family; how Kankri was doing and if he was talking everyone's ears off, He thought about his mother and father who were no doubt about worried sick, he thought about the Psiioniic and the Dolorosa and how they always saw him as another son, He hoped Kanaya and Porrim were alright and weren't being annoyed too much by Kankri's bitchiness, He even thought about Mituna and Muelin and Nepeta who were always extremely nice to him well… maybe not Mituna since he always liked to tease him allot, but most of all he thought abut his Moirail Sollux Captor. Karkat actually felt terrible for putting his Moirail through such emotional bullshit; Sollux was probably flipping his shit like no tomorrow because of his shitty Moirail's random disappearance.

Karkat looked to Gamzee who was busy collecting seashells as they washed up onto the shore and gulped.

"Hey Gamzee?" Said person turned to look at the person speaking.  
"Just exactly how long was I asleep?"

The Capricorn zoned out as he thought then finally looked to you with a big lazy smile on his face.  
"Well shit my miraculous bro, a couple days at the most. I was all up and pretty sure you were motherfucking dead."

You sat up abruptly after hearing him speak in shock. Holy fucking shit! He was passed out for that long?! Karkat held his wound as it throbbed in pain from his sudden movement; he just couldn't believe it. A couple days? He was gone for a couple fucking days and no one probably even tried to at least look for him? Gog how the hell was he supposed to make his way back to them?

Gamzee seemed tired as he yawned, the sun had long gone down and the stars shone brighter than ever creating a beautiful night sky as you sat there in shock; Gamzee stood up and stretched his arms. Breaking Karkat out of his thoughts he walked over to him and picked him up once more. The walk back to the cave was filled with an awkward silence as neither of them knew what to say to the other, Gamzee kept shifting the tiny troll in his arms as Karkat looked away from him a bright blush lighting up his face. Gog this was the most awkward thing ever. Gamzee entered the cave and walked over to the bed laying Karkat down he began to take off his shirt.

Karkat let out a squeak as Gamzee flung the shirt randomly hitting Karkat in the face with it. Picking up the shirt Karkat blushed and flung it to the side randomly as Gamzee let out a quiet laugh.  
"What in the name of ever lasting fuck are you doing?"

"This motherfucker can't sleep with a shirt on at night. Makes a motherfucker feel all up and retrained and shit. This clown will up and see you in the fucking morning brother!" And with that Gamzee calmly walked out of the cave entrance leaving you alone.

….You still didn't trust him, nope. Fuck that…..

** A/N: Reading my reviews I find that Homestuck is full with allot of exotic and unique people lols XD. I believe I read a Pokémon reference there? Oh well.  
**_****_


	4. Chap:Maybe you could get along with him?

_The Boy raised by Lusus_

_Chapter: Maybe you can get along with him?_

  
Karkat had been staying with the herd for about two weeks already and, dare he say it, things were starting to actually look up. Gamzee woke him up every morning and sometimes lulled him to sleep every night, he ate in silence, didn't have to deal with any bullshitted nimrod's okay so maybe he had to deal with Gamzee, but the best of it all was that he got to relax by the beach shore everyday. He loved to just stare out at the endless vast sea of blue and forget, forget about his family, and forget about everything around him. It felt nice not to have to stress about anything or to have to deal with his persistent family; he sure as hell didn't miss his father's rules, or his fuckass brother's discipline rants on how 'You should never trigger somebody; whether it be intentional or not.' Or 'You need to check your privileges' because over here he did what ever he wanted. He could go for a walk when ever he wanted; of course Gamzee always tagged along unless he was sleeping, he could wander where ever he wanted, and he could sleep when ever he wanted. He never got scolded and he never got in trouble because the herd simply didn't give a flying fuck.

So here he sat or laid wide awake in the middle of the night clearly exhausted, but he just couldn't sleep. The only bad part about staying here was that his night terror's seemed to get worst and worst every night; What he found strange though was that in every single damn one he was killed in the most disturbing, and gruesome ways. Like one he was torn to shred's by a pack of bark beast for a crowd's entertainment or another he had brain tortured by a highblood. Gog he hated the dreams that came to him every time he closed his eyes to try to go to sleep.

Karkat slowly sat up holding his waist, his wound had been slowly getting better thanks to that weird slime shit Gamzee had put on it and it felt amazing to be able to walk without Gamzee supporting him like he could collapse any minute or swinging him around like rag doll only to slam his head into something, and it wall thanks to that slime; though he swore he saw Gamzee eat some of the foul smelling goop. He slowly moved his way out of the cave he had occupied the entire time he stayed here and looked around for the herd. It didn't take long as he hobbled down to the beach shore to find the group of nannies; they seemed to sleep closer to where Karkat slept than the males did. Karkat hurriedly staggered over to them and sighed as he sat down next to one of the female goats who only opened her eyes to look at him then shut them with a sleepy grunt. Karkat leaned back on the females stomach and shut his eyes focusing on her soft appealing purrs; he tried to lure himself to sleep with thoughts of his Moirail's gentle paps and even tried remembering how his mother used to sing to him when he was a grub, it even got to the point where he even began to count hoof beast to try to arouse his need for sleep.

Karkat gave up with a frustrated sigh, opening his eyes he looked around in annoyance. Everyone was asleep, everyone except for him. Gog he really needed his Sollux; Sollux always stayed up with him whenever he had one of his night terrors or when he just couldn't sleep. Maybe Gamzee was awake? Karkat crawled to look past the females head and peaked over at a snoring Gamzee who was leaning back with his arms behind his head and one leg propped on the other in an extremely relaxed position. He was asleep right on top of Goat-dad's head and you cursed inwardly to yourself. How could Karkat wake him up without waking all of the bucks that surrounded him too? Karkat looked around him and stopped his gazer on a decent sized rock that fit in the palm off his hand. What was thing doing here? What the fuck ever. Karkat climbed up the nannies stomach and whispered Gamzee's name loudly. He threw the rock and winced as it struck Gamzee right across the face making his head snap to Karkat's right harshly. Gamzee sputtered as he fell off of his fathers back and landed not so gracefully on the floor, he looked around in shock and mild annoyance until he spotted Karkat who sheepishly waved towards him, and Gamzee tilted his head in confusion as he rubbed the now sore spot on his cheek. Why in the motherfucking hell did his little bro do that for? Karkat made a come forward motion and Gamzee slowly got up, brushing the sand from his usual comfortable as fuck pants, he walked over to the group of nannies.

"Hey brother what's a little miracle like you do' in out here so late at night?" Gamzee whispered a little peeved at Karkat for the rude awakening. There was a red mark on his cheek that was the exact size of the rock Karkat hit him with and he rubbed the sore spot unconsciously.

Karkat would have laughed at the way it hit Gamzee had he not have been well… Gamzee. Mituna and he had always scared the crap out of Kankri whenever he was walked from the path to the river to bathe by pelting him with pebble but again that had been Kankri. Porrim always did yell at both of them afterwards and trust him it was terrifying….. Until she left and he and Mituna started a whole new round of laughing their ass's off.

Breaking himself out off his thought's Karkat naturally made himself smaller in the presence of a higher blood out of instinct just as his father taught him. He was still mildly surprised that Gamzee hadn't smacked him around for that but having already slightly gotten use to the weird troll his body was already slightly comfortable, still a little on edge, with the Highblood's presence because had it been any other troll on the hemospectrum they would have ripped him limb from limb then tore off his horns as a souvenir…

"Yo, bro. You alright? Don't leave a motherfucker hang' in, tell me what the fuck is wrong…" Gamzee looked at Karkat with slight worry. The little miracle blooded brother was oddly quiet especially for someone who could rant as much as he could.

"I…..I couldn't sleep…." Karkat rubbed his arms as the cold struck him; he avoided eye contact with Gamzee out of pure embarrassment and as a way to hide the way his face was engulfed in bright red. He hadn't meant to sound so fucking childish…

Gamzee did the opposite of what he had expected though; instead of rolling his eyes and walking away he sat down next to him, and pulled him into his lap. Gamzee had a small smile on his face as he gently let out a soft shush. Gamzee was rubbing his arm as a way to warm his more sensitive body up, his warm breathe traveled down Karkat's neck when he nuzzled the shorter trolls cheek and Karkat just sat there eyes wide. W-WHAT THE FUCK?

Karkat tensed at the defiantly pale motions trying to fight the urge to curl up into the taller's arms, this was basically cheating on his Moirail! Although the pale quadrant wasn't exactly the most celebrated it was defiantly still considered cheating if you accepted these feelings from someone who wasn't your Moirail. He could never forget the hurt and complete anger he felt when Sollux had accidently papped the handmaid's youngest daughter Aradia. No, he wasn't exactly cheating on his Moirail if he didn't requite the paps, but Sollux would be incredulously jealous if he had seen how close Gamzee was; as an unrequited red partner and a pale partner. Though it had never crossed his mind if Gamzee was purposely trying to enter a red quadrant with him but he seriously doubted that… Karkat's thoughts mellowed out as Gamzee shooshed once more making his low whimpering stop. The Neanderthal probably had no clue as to what a quadrant was.

"G-Gamzee, stop it." Karkat growled out as his blush darkened, Gamzee, seeing absolutely no issue with what he was doing, was only doing what Goat Dad had done to him when he was little. Gamzee paused in his ministrations and looked down at the flustered miracle in his arms; something within him stirred creating a slightly warm feeling spread throughout him making him start to purr quietly. Karkat looked upset with him and it left him confused; what did he do that was so bad? Maybe he wasn't doing it correctly? Maybe he didn't want Gamzee to hug him? No, it couldn't be that; everybody loved hugs…. Maybe Karkat would feel better if he played with him? Motherfuck yes that **had** to be the answer! Gamzee felt sort of proud at himself as he came to that conclusion, playing with the kid's that were in his family always cheered him up.

Karkat let out a breath of relief when Gamzee stopped; he slowly pushed himself out of Gamzee's lap fixing his shirt careful not to disturb the wound that was still annoyingly present on his side. Even though the large gash was healing rather quickly the damn thing still hurt like a bitch… Why was he staring at him like that? Gamzee had his body crouched, down his shoulder tense, and his teeth clacked. He had his gaze looked onto Karkat as he put one leg back.

"Gamzee what the ever loving fuck do you think you're- ack!" Gamzee pounced onto Karkat pinning him to the floor, and when Karkat tried pushing the tall clown off of him Gamzee only growled playfully before nipping at his ear; Karkat squeaked as the highblood threw him up before rolling over and catching him while purring loudly. Karkat growled softly as Gamzee continued to play around finding it completely stupid as Gamzee tried to get him to participate. He refused to do something as retarded as this, it was completely useless anyways. That is until Gamzee scraped his ass with his claws.

Gamzee only laughed as Karkat rammed one of his nubby horns into the bottom of his chin resulting in Gamzee thumping his head in to the floor. Karkat bared his teeth as Gamzee let out a low trill and Karkat immediately stood into a more defensive stance. Gamzee smiled at Karkat as he too stood up, he laughed when Karkat, with all his strength and weight, pushed into him making him go down onto the soft sand with the short troll on top of him. The two rolled around on the beach send each other painful yet surprisingly pleasant nips, and scratches; heads butted and horns grazed each others skin as they both 'fought'. If it were an actual fight though it was no doubt Gamzee would win, he was already over powering Karkat and he was barely using even a quarter of his strength. Karkat soon felt himself purring as Gamzee grazed one of his incredibly sharp fangs across the open space of his neck, Gamzee was actually doing a good job shielding his wound from the sand and helped keep the [pressure off of it with his hand or he just merely shifted Karkat before he could put too much stress on it.

Gamzee pushed his weight onto Karkat keeping him locked in place long enough for him to lock horns with him. Karkat hissed at the painful feeling as Gamzee held his head in place; it was turned at a specific angle to give him enough access to his now vulnerable body and gave him the upper hand in the rough housing to keep Karkat from moving his neck and head.

"Ow! Fuck Gamzee don't do that!" Karkat let out a low whimper as Gamzee twisted his to the side as a warning for Karkat to stay quiet. Karkat growled as his horns pulsed grinding against Gamzee's in a delicious way that sent a pang down his spine and he hissed in frustration as Gamzee licked his cheek before opening his mouth wide to accommodate Karkat's throat. Gamzee gently pressed into Karkat's throat softly enough not to break skin but hard enough to give Karkat the clue that it was time to give up and admit Gamzee had won this round.

The position was awkward enough as it is with Gamzee resting between Karkat's spread legs pushing his entire body onto his save his stomach up. Gamzee was twisting his head even more and Karkat let out a low whine as it hurt his extremely sensitive nubby horns even more. Gamzee was purring even louder than he was at first and his wet warm tongue sent vibrations into Karkat's throat making his own purring rise in sound; Karkat tried to dislodge his horns from Gamzee's but every time he tried Gamzee let out a warning growl promising a not so very pleasant outcome and tightened his hold on his throat even more. Karkat couldn't move his arms or his legs as Gamzee made sure everything was securely pinned in its position.

Karkat swallowed careful of the fangs that were pressing into his jugular and let out a keen whimper shrinking in Gamzee's arms. Gamzee, who was intensely satisfied with Karkat's submission, released his best bro's neck and licked at the bruises he left behind with care as he trilled loudly. He dislodged his and Karkat's horns carefully to keep from causing his miracle even more pain in his ridiculously small nubby horns; but he did have to admit thought that Karbro sure knew how to make it fun even if he didn't like it in the beginning.

Karkat swallowed awkwardly as Gamzee spent his time to lick his neck where the teeth had been. He had to admit having a large, warm, muscular, and purring body above him felt… relaxing and it almost lulled him to sleep; it actually did lull him to sleep as Gamzee nuzzled him comfortably. For once with Gamzee he felt at home.

_A/N: See Karkitty Highblood's aren't that bad! X3 I mean maybe a little dominating… but not bad at all!_


End file.
